Hyne's coming look busy
by Hotdog Angelo
Summary: Selphie perdits Hyne will come to visit earth, but zell doesn't believe it. But when Hyne does come things get akward mostly due to a bet and Irvine. Betterworse summery inside Read and Reveiw


Hyne's coming, look busy.

A/N: ok Peep's this story is basically similar to the bible when Jesus comes back etc. But this time it's Hyne who's coming back and all believers look busy and everyone acts like the slobs they are.

A/N2: At first this story was in script form but now it's not and if the grammar sucks I'm only 13 give me a break my computer thinks Squallers a word but hazard isn't.

Disclaimer: This is the only disclaimer I'm writing and since is FAN fiction (written by the fans for the fans) I don't see why I should write one. ME NO OWN FF1-whatever number there are.

One lovely day in a lovely garden the orphanage gang were sitting down in some pretty flower fields wondering what the meaning of life is (feel free to stick your fingers down your throat) but enough about the alternate universe back in reality our small group of friend where sitting eat Burgers and Hotdogs bar Selphie who was sitting with her book of Hyne a map for Balamb and some mathy stuff in her own little corner in her own little world.

"Selphie, what they hell are you doing?" asked squall curiously.

"Who cares Balamb's beating Galbadia by 3 nil." said Zell excitedly. Both him and Irvine were at the edge of their seats nose pressed against the television.

"So it's just a game! Said squall, annoyed that his friends paid more attention to the TV than there schoolwork, which was way more important.

"True," said Zell, surprising Squall "But the loser has to dress up in a bra and thong and sing YMCA in the canteen.

"What's wrong with YMCA, that's my fave song. Said Squall, who started getting some very strange looks for his friends.

"You are definitely more naive than Zell ever was!" said Irvine with a sigh.

"How the hell I'm I naïve," said Zell now getting quite annoyed that he was being called naïve, immature he could handle, but naïve. " How I'm I naïve Irvine."

"Well………Zell," he answered trying not to hurt Zell's feelings, not that he cared about Zell or anything but was worried for his own safety, who knows what Zell might do. You see Zell… it's just…. er…. well.

"SEE," said Zell, starting to panic since he, himself knew he was a bit naïve," YOU CAN'T THINK OF ANYTHING, SO THERE IS NOTHING TO PROVE, WHICH MEANS THERE IS NO PROVE FOR YOU TO PROVE, SO DON'T TRY TO PROVE IT, CAUSE YOU CAN'T!!"

I'VE GOT IT! Selphie suddenly shouted from her corner, scaring everyone around her.

"YOU HAVE NO PROOF." Zell shouted back at a now very confused Selphie.

"What…?" she asked, now even more confused. "Anyways if worked out that in 2days90minutes22secondsand35millisecondsHyneiscomingtoearth." She was in such a rush to tell everyone her good news no one could understand a word she said apart from Zell, who heard half of it so there was a long pause, which of course had to be broken by Zell and a stupid question.

"Who on earth is Hyne," he asked, getting a lot for weird looks and a horrified stare for Selphie.

"Some big god dude," Squall replied, I'm not religious so I don't know much more than that.

"Zell, I went over that in class yesterday," Said Quistis who had just entered the dorm with Rinoa form a days shopping. "Weren't you listening?"

"By any chance was that a Friday," asked Zell looking hopeful.

"Yes, why," she replied.

Oh, that ok then, for a minute there I thought I missed something, while being in the room. Said Zell relieved.

"Don't worried Quistis, said Irvine calmly, " Me, Squall and Zell here were just skiving." Quistis looked as if she was about to blow and Squall sank lower and lower in his chair until he met the floor with a bang, which made Quistis stare at him as to say, Squall, you're the bloody commander, what the hell are you doing skiving school.

Squall decided to think of something fast to make Quistis forget about his little incident. Hey look he said nervously the games on and er…, his eyes suddenly widened.

Everyone's attention turned back to the television where Balamb and Galbadia where tied 3 all.

( anything in italics is the commentator speaking)

And Biggs passed to Wedge and Wedge passed back to Biggs and he heads for the net and Galbadia Scored with only 3 minutes to go.

"No way, this can't be happening." Said Zell planting his hands on his head

"Why does it matter?" said Selphie rolling her eyes.

"shhhhh!," said Irvine who was smiling at like an idiot.

And now Balamb has the ball 

_I heard Balamb has got some new players_

_you bet ya, the got some bloke called David Beckham (Disclaim) and another called Shrek, (disclaim) er… I mean Wayne Rooney (disclaim)._

"Zell and Irvine made a bet." Said squall trying not to laugh

"What kind off bet?" asked Selphie after seeing Squall smile after all Squall never smiles so it must be something.

And David Beckham just scored a goal with twenty seconds left to go I think this will one will be a draw. 

One containing the canteen YMCA and women's underwear. Said Squall who shivered at the thought.

"But Hynes coming." They can't. said Selphie who was horrified at the thought of it

_Did you see that pass to from David, classic?_

_And WANYE ROONEY JUST SCORED BALAMB BETS GALBADIA._

"Yes," said Zell with a sigh off relieve before he turned to Irvine and said, "see you tomorrow in the canteen, **ladies** and Squall."

"WE WAS ROBBED." Said Irvine sulking in his chair

"But Hyne coming." Said Selphie again this time getting angry cause no one will listen to her.

" So!!" said Zell and Irvine together.

"Hey," said Zell sarcastically, I've got an idea. Irvine If this hyne comes I'll do the bet with you. Deal."

"And if he doesn't," said Irvine.

"Dunno," said Zell, "haven't thought that far a head yet, what do you think I am Smart and organised."

"Neither," said Irvine who suddenly put on a happy cheer smile and at the top of his voice shouted, NOW LET'S GO GET WASTED. TO THE PUB.

A/N: Ok, so what d'ya think personally I think it crap, but if you liked it review and if you didn't review and say you liked it but I promise it will get better, not that it would be hard to!

And I know mathy isn't a word.

And it's only we were robbed if your house was being robbed but for football/soccer it is we was robbed.

Happy Reviewing.

And here are some useful quotes and motto's

'Why do Today what you can leave for tomorrow'

'If at first you don't succeed , give up'

And

'Just because I don't care, doesn't mean I don't understand'


End file.
